Switched
by Piplup1212
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if our favorite characters had their personalities switched with their significant other or friend? An arrogant hair flicking May? A clumsy Drew? A cold Dawn? A bubbly Paul? A mature Ash with a fear of bug pokemon? A childish hungry Misty? Etc. You get the idea. Feel free to request characters! Oneshots
1. Dreams: Contestshipping

**Pokémon Oneshot**

**Pip: I'm writing a quick one shot because I'm so sad right now. T-T I lost two chapters and I have to rewrite them.**

**May: That's horrible! *grabs bowl* Get better noodles?**

**Drew: June, you make it sound like she's sick.**

**May: At least I'm trying! Arrogant grasshead.**

**Drew: I heard that.**

**May: That's the point!**

**Pip: Break it off! You're acting like an old married couple now!**

**May and Drew: *blush* Do not!**

**Pip: Do too!**

**May and Drew: Do not!**

**Pip: Do too!**

**Misty and Dawn: *sweat drop* Okay, we'll do the disclaimer. Boys? Leaf?**

**Everyone but Drew, May, and Pip: Pip doesn't own anything Pokémon related.**

**Normal POV**

A emerald haired and jade eyed coorinator walked down the path, gazing at the clouds above before tripping.

"Oof!" He yelped. He saw a familiar shadow next to his Roserade's.

"Roserade?" She asked, turning around to face the figure.

"Gee Grasshead, you're so clumsy." An arrogant female voice teased. The green headed coordinator picked himself up.

"It's Drew and I'm not clumsy!" He yelled at the girl. She smirked and flicked her hair. She had shoulder length brunette hair parted just above her shoulders. She wore a green bandana and a orange dress like shirt with biker shorts underneath and a fanny pack.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She shrugged. Drew rolled his eyes.

"What brings you here May?" He asks. May smirks.

"Same as you. You _are_ here for the contest, right?" She asks. Drew blushes and nods.

"Of course. I'm gonna win my fourth ribbon!" He exclaims. May smirks and takes something from her fanny pack.

"That is _if_ you win. It would be _my _fifth ribbon." May tells him, opening her case to reveal four ribbons. He widens his eyes before determination shines.

"I'll beat you, I'm sure of it!" He exclaims. May smirks.

"That's nice to hear. I don't want a rival who isn't determined." May says with a smirk.

"Arrogant dirthead, wish I could wipe that smirk off your face." He mutters.

"That the best you've got?" May smirks.

"Nope, saving it for later." He replies.

"I don't believe you but whatever. I trust you'll be a worthy opponent?" She asks.

Drew nods with a smile and turns before a thought runs through his head. He whips around. "How about a contest battle?" He asks. May was already headed back.

"I'd prefer to keep my pokemon a surprise. See ya." She says, tossing a blood red rose. Drew catches it with ease and watches the brunette walk further away.

"Stupid dirt head." He says, walking away.

"You do know I heard that, right?" She calls.

**The Next Day...**

"Glaceon, ice shard!" May yells.

"Leafeon, razor leaf!" Drew yelled. Both pokemon preformed their moves before disappearing. May and Drew blinked as everything started warping around them.

"What?" They both asked at the same time, the attacks then came straight at them before they could dodge. They shielded their faces with their arms.

"OW!" They both yelled before sitting up. Wait what?

"What?" They asked.

**Reality**

They looked at each other then in front of them. In front of May stood Leafeon and in front of Drew stood Glaceon.

"What the heck!" May yelled, returning her Glaceon.

"What just happened?" Drew asked.

"I had a dream where I was the arrogant rose tossing one and you were like me." May commented, shivering in disgust.

Drew gave her the stink eye. "I had the same dream. That was probably the worst dream I've ever had."

"Maybe we ought to stop travelling together." May said.

"Or just stop sleeping next to each other." Drew said. May smirked in a very 'Drew-like' manner.

"Are you saying _you _like travelling with_ me_?" She questioned slyly. Drew blushed slightly before flicking his hair and regaining his character.

"January, we _are _dating." He said. May rolled her eyes.

"See? More proof you like travelling with me, we could travel separately yet still date ya know." May stated.

_It wouldn't be safe for a girl like you to be alone by yourself._

"Whatever. Let's just make breakfast." Drew said, getting up. May lit up and jumped up.

"FOOD!" She cried joyously. Drew chuckled, returning his Leafeon.

"Munchlax." He muttered. It went silent.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked, leaving May fuming and muttering about a few plans.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." She muttered, getting two pokeballs.

Drew whipped around. "Do what?"

"This. Glaceon, ice beam! Blaziken, after her, use overheat!" May yelled.

Drew gulped.

"What did I do?" He asked. May smirked.

"I think I liked my dream better. You insulted me in both dream and reality! Shame on you, Hayden!"

"I'm sorry!" He said. May walked up to him and used a finger to lift up his chin before walking away.

"It won't work this time. Carry on Glaceon and Blaziken. Watch the hair," she turned to him, "I'm being nice."

"I hate you."

"Love ya too Drew, love ya too."

"I'm guessing treating you to a all you can eat buffet won't work, huh?"

"Very tempting Drew, very tempting... but nah."

"Fine... Mrs. Tent." As soon as those words came out, May let out another pokeball.

"Togekiss... aura sphere, full blast!"

"I made it worse, didn't I?"

"You and your arrogant cocky brain did."

**Pip: This popped into my head so I decided to write it.**

**Leaf: Where's May and Drew? **

**Pip: *shrugs***

***pounding heard behind door***

**Misty: What did you do?**

**Pip: Nothing. *blocks door***

**Ash: Get her! *points at Pip***

**Pip: You will never catch me alive! *locks door with key, blocks door with stuff, runs with key***

**Everyone but May and Drew: *chases Pip***

**Pip: I know it's short. I've decided to make it a collection, any ideas for the next pairing and the situation? Plus, I'll do repeats.**


	2. Caterpie: Pokeshipping

**Pokémon Oneshot**

**Pokeshipping**

**Pip: Hello! The first requested ship was Pokeshipping. One through a review and another through a PM. (moonlightvulpix9 & AwesomeFace91)**

**Ash: So mine and Misty's personalities will be switched?**

**Misty: Not just personalities, everything except appearance and gender.**

**Pip: In this one, Ash... I hate to break it to ya but you'll be afraid of bug pokemon.**

**Ash: What!? *jaw drops and goes bug eyed* (See what I did there?)**

**Misty: *smirks* Now you'll know how I feel.**

**Ash: B-but...**

**Misty and Pip: No ifs, ands, or buts.**

**Ash: *mutters* Pip doesn't own Pokémon**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day, deep in the forest near Pallet Town. Our raven haired protagonist with his Pikachu partner and red headed companion were wandering down a path they've never been through.

The red head clutched her stomach with one hand, the other occupied by a map.

"Ash, can we stop? I'm really hungry!" She whined. The raven haired one, Ash, turned to face her and frowned.

"We ate twenty minutes ago!" He yelled.

"Exactly! That was so long ago! Let's set up camp." She said.

"No, we're supposed to eat at Brock's. We're taking a short cut right now." Ash told her. She frowned and stood straight.

"It's not like we're gonna get there before dark anyways." She scoffed.

"Misty, we're going to a new region, we need to catch the boat on time!" He explained.

"So? We'd still make it. I have the shortcut." Misty told him.

"Pi, pika pi." Pikachu said, pointing at the map with his tail.

"Lemme see that." He said, taking it.

"Misty you dense idiot, this is a outdated map." He said.

Misty shrugged. "So?" She asked.

"Let me finish... an outdated map of Johto!"

"Oh..."

"Great, now we're lost."

"Uhh... does this mean we can camp out and eat?"

"Grr... fine. Set up camp and I'll get firewood. Pikachu, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"I am not a dense idiot and I'm not stupid!"

"Pika-chuuuu!" Pikachu cried, releasing a thunder bolt. The two stopped fighting and Ash went to get firewood.

"Humph. Pikachu?" Misty said, walking ahead. Pikachu followed and they found a clearing where they set up camp.

After a few minutes, Misty and Pikachu finished setting up camp.

"I wonder if Ash is okay." She wondered out loud.

"Pika, pika pi." Pikachu said. Misty looked at him.

"You do know only Ash can understand you, right?" She asked. Pikachu fell anime style.

Misty's stomach rumbled. "Sorry."

"AHHHH!" Ash screamed. Misty and Pikachu sprung up and ran.

"ASH!" She yelled.

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu yelled. Then they saw him, a pile of sticks and dry leaves scattered on the forest floor. A branch as a shield and a pointy stick as a weapon.

"AHHH! Stay away from me!" Ash screamed. Misty followed the pointed branch and laughed. A Caterpie.

"Ash, it's a harmless bug pokemon and you scream like a girl. Ha!" Misty said. Ash shook his head.

"Two things. One, it's a hideous and evil pokemon. Two, I don't scream like a girl!" He yelled. The Caterpie crawled closer, Ash backed away.

"Sure you don't." Misty muttered.

"Caterpie..." It muttered.

"Ash, what did it ever do to you?" Misty asked, picking it up as tears glistened in it's eyes.

"Exist! That's what it did!"

"It's so cute."

"No it isn't! Look at hat hideous body and those disturbing eyes!"

"Pika pi..." Pikachu muttered.

"Ash Ketchum, take that back," she looked at it's eyes, "say you're sorry. You made him cry."

"You have a horrible taste in pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"Do not!"

"Uh huh. Take it far away!"

"Nope. Would you like to be my pokemon?" Misty asked, holding a pokeball, Caterpie bopped his head and after a few rolls, he was captured.

"That's a little better. Come on, we need to hurry so we can leave early." Ash said, picking up the sticks and leaves. Misty led him to the camp and Ash began cooking, leaving Misty to stare and take in the aroma.

Misty watched before remembering something Ash's mom told her. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah?"

"You mom told me the Insectum Region specializes in bug pokemon."

Ash's head snapped up.

"Hey Misty, are you up for that vacation in the Vapor Region?" Misty smiled.

"But first, I want food."

"Why did I bother asking you to be my girlfriend? I'm gonna run out of food soon and you never do anything for me."

"Because you love me, duh. I help you, that's what I do. Are you that dense? You owe me anyways. Our one year anniversary is in three days. You haven't gotten me anything, have ya?"

"Of course I have."

"What is it?"

"A trip to the Vapor Region."

"You only said that 'cause you're scared of bug pokemon. Sometimes, you make me wonder if you're the dense one."

Whack!

Misty clutched her head. "What was that for!?"

"I'm not dense, got it?"

"Yup," she turned to Pikachu, "at least I'm not afraid of bug pokemon."

**Pip: So yeah. Next one will either be Ash and Miette or any other pairings that get more votes. I forgot to mention there are some I won't do or some I'll only do as friendship.**

**Ash: Like who?**

**Misty: I'm guessing you and Serena, May and Brendan, Drew and Dawn, Me and Rudy or what's his face, Harley and May, or anything like that.**

**Pip: Yeah... sorry to those who ship them but they're my opinions. Those are just the ones I won't write. If I write for friendship, it would probably be Ash and Miette but if anyone wants, I'll write the ones above for friendship. **

**Ash: Okay, but did you have to make me scared of bug pokemon?**

**Misty and Pip: Yes.**

**Ash: Why?**

**Pip: No reason, it sounded fun. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. If you're reading this, please tell us through a review or PM for who the next people to switch. We'll also do more than one switch. (Ex. Misty is switched with May and Drew is switched with Ash)**

**Ash and Misty: See ya and byes!**


	3. Cut!: Ikarishipping

**Pokémon Oneshot**

**Ikarishipping**

**Pip: So sorry to OverlordMiles who requested Ash and Miette but I haven't been able to find any places with the episodes with her that would work. All I know is she has/had a rivalry with Serena over who makes the best whatchamacallits and knows Serena likes Ash, so I can't exactly do that. So sorry. Plus I want to get through the 'main' shippings.**

**Dawn: So I'm gonna be an emo?**

**Paul: *glares* I'm not an emo.**

**Dawn: Well so-rry. Geez.**

**Pip: I'm not gonna allow another fight on set!**

**Dawn: He started it.**

**Paul: Troublesome.**

**Dawn: It's Dawn!**

**Paul: Does it look like I care?**

**Pip and Dawn: ...**

**Pip: Do you ever show emotion?**

**Paul: *glares***

**Pip: *gulps and backs away***

**Paul: Better.**

**Dawn: Paul, that was mean!**

**Paul: Whatever.**

**Dawn: *glares* Pip doesn't own Pokémon**

**Normal POV**

Here we are, in the Sinnoh Region. The little boys and girls are playing, the school kids are learning, the trainers are training, Dawn is being grumpy, and Paul is smiling with a carefree attitude while...skipping. **(A/N Thank you to AwesomeFace91, this brought a weird image and yes, you can vote more than once)**

Dawn held a blank stare and a straight line overtook her mouth. As for Paul, a wide smile and happy stare was displayed. Polar opposites, you'd wonder how these two were a couple. Then again, opposites attract, eh?

Paul looked at Dawn, earning a weird look. Paul smiled widely.

"Come on Dawny, lighten up." Paul said. 'Dawny' rolled her eyes and grunted.

"What's there to be happy about?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"It's a great day, duh. The Starly are chirping and the Beedrills are buzzing." Paul told her. She scoffed.

"What's so great about that? I should be practicing for the contest."

"Contest-shmontest. You can practice anytime but days are never this good."

"I don't want to be a loser unlike you."

"Meanie."

"Pfft. Puh-thetic."

"Dawn, you should lighten up. Your name is related to 'sun' therefore you should be sunny and bright."

Dawn clapped. "Gee, I didn't think you had it in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, you sounded pretty smart for once, duh. Idiot."

"You are a ice cube, ya know that Dawn? Plus, who has blue hair?!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Hah. You're one to talk. At least my hair isn't purple."

"It's a gray-ish purple."

"What's the difference. They're both purple so? Geez, is this generation this stupid?"

"I hate you."

"I hate you more."

"Gee, you're so childish Paul. It's a wonder you're Sinnoh's champion."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What I just said you idiot."

"You are so frustrating. Lighten up for once."

"Let's settle this once and for all Paul."

Paul looked at her, her arms were crossed and her right foot impatiently tapping the ground. "How?"

"A battle."

"You're on."

**Time Skip to le Battle**

Paul stood with a confident smile on one end of the field, at the other stood a frowning Dawn, boredom etched on her face.

"Vulpix, go." Dawn said. Paul sweat dropped at her lack of enthusiasm. **(Dedicated to one of my FFN friends, moonlightvulpix9)**

"Staraptor, stand by for battle!" He yelled, out came a Staraptor...with a bright purple ribbon around its neck.

"Vulpix, fire blast." Dawn commanded.

"Staraptor, dodge and use aerial ace!" Paul yelled. Staraptor barely dodged and used aerial ace when Vulpix got close.

"Vulpix, flamethrower with maximum power." Dawn said. Staraptor got burned.

***le dramatic music***

"Staraptor, quick attack and then use close combat!" Paul exclaimed.

"Vulpix, dodge!" Dawn yelled in frustration.

"Add in some agility!" Paul yelled. Staraptor went faster and hit Vulpix, making her fall to the ground before standing.

"Vulpix, overheat." Dawn said in a demanding tone. The summer day went from hot to burning flames. Staraptor collapsed but stood up.

"Staraptor, use wing attack to cool things off!" Paul yelled.

They both smirked. "Staraptor/Vulpix, double team then double edge!" They both called, knowing this would be the deciding factor. Their pokemon and their doubles used double edge, hitting each other and the battlefield became coated in dust. Paul coughed while Dawn held her breath. The dust cleared and they saw the victor, Vulpix.

"Good job Staraptor, you did your best." Paul said quietly, returning his fainted pokemon. Dawn smirked and returned Vulpix.

"Your pokemon was pathetic and that was too easy. I'll be off." She said.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Troublesome, this whole scene was pathetic.

Silence, pure silence.

"CUT! That wasn't in the script!" Someone yelled. Dawn walked up to Paul.

"Nice going ice cube, now we need to restart the whole scene. Luke, tell the grumpy grape we need to do everything again." Dawn growled.

"Paul, she's right." Luke said. **(A/N Ya know? The movie maker with a Zorua?)**

"This whole idea was pathetic. Get someone else to play my part." Paul muttered, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

"Fine. Maybe we should fi- is that bluk berry shaved ice!? Ooh!" Dawn squealed, skipping to the refreshments table.

"My first time making a official movie and my two lead actors and actresses are not cooperating? Great, just great." Luke sighed.

"They're just not used to the fact." A voice said. Luke turned and saw a brunette accompanied by a dude with green hair.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm May Maple, Princess of Hoenn and Contest Princess and this is Drew Hayden, famous coordinator. I'm one of Dawn's friends and she and Paul are dating and are only used to Paul being grumpy and herself being bubbly." May said. Drew flicked his hair.

"Crazy couples." Drew said, kissing May's forehead.

"Dude, not in public! Affectionate grasshead. Anyways... I'll get Dawn back here." May told Luke.

"Really?" Luke asked. May nodded.

"Better idea. You and Drew will be in the movie and Paul and Dawn will be."

"Why not?" Drew asked, smirking. May rolled her eyes.

"DAWN GET YOUR BLUE HAIRED SELF OVER HERE SO YOU AND PAUL CAN SHOW SOME PDA AND ASAP!" May yelled.

"MAY HARUKA MAPLE, GET YOUR DENSE HEAD OVER HERE!" Dawn yelled back. May laughed.

"DAWN, IF YA DO, I'LL GO SHOPPING WITH YOU!" May yelled. Dawn felt adrenaline course through her veins.

"I'm in, so... when do we start?" She asked. Paul walked in with a poker faced Drew grabbing his arm. Luke smiled in glee and gave May and Drew some lines.

"AND ACTION!"

**Pip: This was weird. :P Ending was inspired by one of my story ideas I have yet to put on my profile.**

**Dawn: You are crazy. Paul acting bubbly? Me being an emo?**

**Paul: I am not an emo Troublesme.**

**Dawn: *rolls eyes* I don't care.**

**Pip: Take yer flirting elsewhere.**

**Paul and Dawn: *blush* We are _not_ flirting!**

**Dawn: That's Gary's job!**

**Gary: *in the distance* I HEARD THAT!**

**Paul: Whatever. I'm leaving.**

**Dawn: Good. Riddance.**

**Pip: *sigh***

**Dawn: Please review and leave requests. Just leaving a request makes us happy.**

**Pip: Byes! Oh, if you haven't figured it out, I will update everyday I can. :P**


	4. Clothes: LeafGreenshiping

**Pokémon Oneshot**

**OldRivalshipping**

**Pip: Hello! I have two different requests, one from a review and one from a PM. **

**- Ash and Miette**

**- Clemont and Serena**

**Gary: *leans over to Leaf and whispers* Who are they?**

**Leaf: *whispers back* People Ash met on his journey.**

**Gary: *still whispering* Oh! Those chicks sound hot.**

**Leaf: Don't start it Oak. You haven't even met them.**

**Pip: Leaf, jealous much? **

**Leaf: *talks normally and scoffs* As if.**

**Pip: Whatever helps you sleep at night.**

**Gary: Don't worry Leafy. *puts arm around Leaf* You're still special in my eyes.**

**Pip: Aww...**

**Leaf: *blushes* Hands off pervert. Geez.**

**Pip: This chappie ought to be fun.**

**Leaf: *mumbles***

**Gary: *smirks* Pip doesn't own anything but her Pokémon games.**

**Normal POV**

Two teens, three bags, and a million people. Well, not actually.

"Hey Leaf, any other places you want to go? My grandfather wants me home before dinner." An auburn haired teen said. The brunette, Leaf, looked at him and rolled her eyes at his goody two shoes attitude. People always wondered how they were friends. Sometimes she did too.

"A few. We need some more clothes for moi and then something," she looked at him, "decent for you, Gare-bear."

Gary looked at himself. "What's wrong with my choice of attire?"

"Nothin'. It would be nice to see you with a different look." She said slyly with wink. Gary blushed.

"Are you thinking perverted thoughts?" He asked. She nodded with a smirk.

"Duh. Ooh, those two boys are cute!" She squealed. Gary mumbled something under his breath. He watched Leaf walk over and begin flirting before he found a bookstore. He grabbed a book and paid, heading to the center of the mall and sat down on a bench. Leaf was currently surrounded by her fan boys. Gary rolled his eyes and began reading, getting lost in the book. He sighed as he waited. He would have been home by now finishing next week's essay but no, Leaf just had to take him shopping and flirt with every guy there. He sighed once more as she gave each guy her number.

She looked at Gary who was lost in a book... again, "Sorry boys but I'll chat with ya later. I got a friend waiting." She told them, winking. They all mumbled and watched her walk to Gary.

"Bookworm, loosen up!" She grabbed the book, slamming it shut.

"I need a better skirt. Come on!" She squealed, grabbing his hand. Boys glared daggers at him.

"I hate you." Gary told her. She smirked.

"Love ya too." She said.

"Love?" Gary asked. Leaf widened her eyes.

"That's not what I meant!" She yelled. Gary nodded.

"I know, you say that to every boy. Come on."

They walked to a store, bags at hand. Leaf winked playfully at all the guys.

"Leaf, sometimes you disgust me." Gary admitted.

"Oh really?" She asked, looking at the skirts on all the mannequins.

"Yes. You are such a... player. A perverted one." Gary replied. She hummed, picking a forest green skirt.

It went on for a few minutes before Leaf decided she had enough clothes. She had gotten Gary a purple shirt and black pants. She looked at him, decked out. His gelled auburn hair and those glasses didn't look right.

"Gary, I'm giving you a make over." She stated. He wrinkled his nose up in disgust and his glasses rose higher.

"No. That will not work."

"Uh huh. I'll clean you up nicely."

"I'll do it myself, thank you very much."

"Fine. Your house or mine?"

"L-leaf?"

"I didn't mean it that way you dolt. Geez."

"Mine."

"Let's go then."

The two hurried, much to Gary's dismay, and Leaf sat on Gary's bed as she awaited him to come out.

"I'm done..." Gary announced. Leaf smirked and crossed her legs.

"Come on out then," she said. Gary shyly walked out and Leaf gaped. Gary blushed but Leaf smirked.

"You clean up nicely Oak," she purred, walking closer.

"T-thank you?"

"Take it as a compliment, many boys would die to hear me say that," Leaf said. Gary snorted.

He had his hair up in spikes and a t-shirt and jeans. He had sneakers and his hands were in his pockets and his eyes had contacts. Leaf edged closer, making Gary fall to the floor, hitting his head on the wall. She gasped and kneeled down.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He gripped his head and nodded.

"Hey Leafy, you look gorgeous," he said. Leaf blushed since she was usually the one giving compliments.

"Gare-bear, is something wrong with you?" She asked. He shook his head and smirked.

"I'm totally fine. The question is, are you?" He asked. The color drained from her face.

"Did you just turn into a player?" She asked in disgust. He nodded.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" She screamed.

"Your place or mine?" He asked, winking at her. She grabbed his ear and pushed him.

"THAT'S MY JOB DUDE!" She screamed. He shrugged and grabbed her, leaning closer.

Leaf got out of his grasp and ran downstairs.

"Professor Oak! Gary turned into a player!" She yelled. Prof. Oak chuckled.

"Crazy kids these days," he muttered.

"I have a poem!" He yelled. Leaf widened her eyes and gave a muffled scream when a hand pulled her up.

"I think you could use a make over Leafy," he said. Leaf gulped.

**A few minutes later...**

Leaf emerged, clad in a hat, a blue shirt, red skirt, a bag, and sneakers. Unhappy with the new look, she grumbled. Gary slammed her into the wall and Leaf shrieked.

"PERV ALERT! S.O.S!" She screamed. Gary silenced her.

"Gary, my parents said I had to be home by nine. It's getting late! I need to study," Leaf said. She gasped.

"Great, I turned into you," she cried.

"Appearances, they sure change people, huh?" Gary asked. She nodded.

"But I still got my guts," Leaf said, leaning forward.

You know what happens next, right?


	5. We Switched What? Special! Part 1

**Pokemon Oneshot**

**This one will be a special one! Teehee. I have decided every fifth chappie will be special. It's not an exact personality switch but it's something.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon! TT_TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Wait, so we're all mixed up in different bodies?" A auburn haired teen asked. The coffee haired brunette face palmed.

"Of course we Ash!" She yelled. Wait, Ash? I thought that was Gary.

"Ashy boy stop making me look stupid!" A raven haired teen yelled. Ash rolled his eyes in Gary's body.

"I'm sorry for being in your body... Gare-bear," Ash said. An emerald haired teen muttered and growled.

"Paul! Stop being so grouchy," a brunette said.

"Troublesome, I'm in grasshead's body," he muttered. A plum haired teen flicked his hair.

"I can't even flick my hair properly and it needs better care," he said. Paul glared at him, er, his body.

"Drew! Apologize to Paul! It's not his fault he's so busy, right Dawn?" A bluenette said.

"June, I'm just as busy as him and I have time to actually wash and care for my hair," Drew said. May rolled her eyes in Dawn's body.

"Eep! This skirt is so short!" She shrieked, desperately trying to cover herself up.

"Well sorry for my choice of clothing," Dawn mumbled.

"Sorry but I've never worn anything so... revealing," May said.

They stood in silence, trying to take in the situation and find a way to get back. Paul let out a sigh and Ash looked around for food.

"Look, let's go check out the library. Maybe there's a book on how to undo this whole mess, quite a predicament," Leaf said feeling very weird with the yellow crop top and suspenders. Not to mention those shorts.

"Yeah, come on! Act natural," Gary said, flashing a smirk.

"Gee, that looks so weird on Ash's face," Misty said.

"I honestly don't care, I can't stand this. I mean, purple hair, really?" Drew asked. Paul glared.

"I'm sorry for having terrible hair. Green's weirder. Who has grass growing out of their freaking skull?" Paul growled.

"Boys! Behave or I'm gonna get Blaziken and Glaceon out!" May said, reaching into her fanny pack which was currently on Dawn.

"Yeah! Crazy boys. It's not about hair right now but gee, this hair style feels so weird," Dawn complained, fingering her, er, May's hair. May glared, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"I'm sorry for being born with such unique hair. At least you can say my eyes shine like sapphires. Yours lack the enthusiasm that makes 'em come alive!" May yelled.

"MY EYES ARE FREAKING PRETTY!" Dawn screamed.

"I hate this skirt!" Misty yelled.

"Your outfit is sick!" Leaf countered. Everyone but Ash and Gary began to argue.

"Seriously? Ashy boy is in my body and I'm fine with it," Gary said. (A/N that sounded so wrong)

"I don't hate you but I don't love you or anything. What's there for us to argue about?" Ash asked. Gary shrugged.

They looked back and fourth at the different people arguing. Hair, eyes, and clothes, such silly things to argue about. Pikachu was looking between Ash and Gary, unsure of who was who.

"Uh, guys? The library will close in a few minutes." Ash pointed out. Everyone froze.

"He's right guys... RUN!" Leaf yelled. They ran for their lives and made it to the library.

"May I help you?" An elderly woman asked.

"Do you have a book on switching bodies?" May asked.

"Actually yes," she answered, pointing towards a shelf.

The gang ran to the shelf and scanned the spines of the books, in hopes of finding the book. Suddenly, May pointed to the top shelf.

"Look! Body switching for dummies!" She exclaimed.

"SHHHHH!" The lady shushed. May nodded and shrugged. Dawn and Leaf put their palms out flat and Misty stood in front of them. She lifted May onto their hands and May grabbed the book.

"Teamwork!" They exclaimed.

"Shush!" The lady said. Drew rolled his eyes and kissed May, er, Dawn's face.

"This is weird," Leaf said.

"Hey cabbage brain, no pda using my body," Paul huffed.

"Whatever,.you're just jealous you don't have the guts to do it now come on," he said. Paul glared and gave a 'hmph' and Dawn giggled, nudging him.

They flipped through the pages of the book and found what they were looking for. Their eyes read every word carefully.

"So, to go back to our original bodies we need to-"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Cliffy. If Ya want to read the what happens, ya need to wait for the tenth chappie but that won't happen unless I get more requests for the one shots. <strong>


	6. Accusations: Nurse Joy and Brock

**Thank you to OverlordMiles for suggesting this. Now this is something I can write XD I wanted to do a take on one of the episodes but I can't find one. ToT**

**I do not own pokemon**

**Brock and Nurse Joy**

**Normal POV**

It was a normal day in the Kanto region, or as normal as it can get. The gang is walking, Team Rocket is stalking, Pikachu is happy, and Togepi is taking a nappy.

"Look! There's the pokemon center!" Misty cried out. Ash smiled and ran faster.

"Come on! I want to challenge the gym soon!" He yelled.

Brock sighed and started to walk faster along with Misty, who sighed. Once they reached the Pokemon Center, they walked up to the counter. The pink haired nurse looked up with a wide smile and scanned the new guests, her eyes landed on Brock. You could see the hearts as Arceus' arrow of love hit her.

"Oh my! What is such a handsome beauty doing roaming around, seemingly lost in my pokemon center!" She cried, holding Brock's hands in her own.

"Wh-what? We just came here to heal our pokemon," he said, raising a brow. Nurse Joy smiled wider and spun him around, letting him fall in her arms, surprisingly, he didn't fall.

"It was fate that brought you here!" She sang, looking into his... Eyes?

"Actually, it was injured pokemon," Misty said. Of course, no one paid attention to her.

"I'm a breeder so I could just leave and heal the pokemon..." Brock said, trailing away.

"Ah, a breeder? You have captured my heart with your skills!" Nurse Joy cried.

"Wouldn't that be a trainer?" Ash asked.

"Uhhhh..." Brock felt kinda awkward.

"Chanseyyyyyy!"

Nurse Joy dropped Brock and they fell to the ground.

"Chansey! I was so close to proposing," Nurse Joy looked at Brock. "I lost my chance... Again."

"How about we leave and find better service?" Brock asked.

"NOOO! Destiny brought us together, you mustn't leave!" she cried.

"Uhhh..."

"LADY! THIS IS A POKEMON CENTER, NOT AN INSANE ASYLUM!" Misty yelled.

"My dear, don't leave!" she cried once more.

Brock stared at her and she put on a puppy dog face. She sighed and got up, dusting off her skirt.

"I give up!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

"Nurse Joy! Pikachu fainted, do you think you can help?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy nodded and called Chansey to wheel out the cart.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," she said. Ash nodded and watched her take him into the operation room. Misty sat down with a worried expression and Brock and Ash followed. They heard the Pokemon Center's door slide open and Officer Jenny walked in. She sat down at the counter and secretly began stalking Brock.

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy emerged with Pikachu, glowing with health.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. Togepi chirped as Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Misty exclaimed. Pikachu nodded and waved at Togepi. Ash noticed Officer Jenny and was about to open his mouth.

"I'm glad Pikachu recovered. This is our town's Officer Jenny, one of my best friends," Nurse Joy said.

Ash closed his mouth, his silent question being answered. Officer Jenny walked up to Ash and looked him up and down.

"Ah, so this is the guy who kept rejecting you!" she exclaimed. Nurse Joy face palmed.

"No, it's the one who looks his age!" she exclaimed. Ash pouted at her words.

"Oh," she faced Brock and looked him up and down. "Him."

"Hey Officer Jenny," Brock greeted, feeling uneasy.

Officer Jenny looked him in the eye and jabbed a finger on his chest. "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

Brock fell, anime style. As did Ash and Misty. Ash then looked up and gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Brock.

"You're gay!?"

**_THWACK!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it's short but I have a little writers block.<strong>

**I have nothing against gays and lesbians. They're humans, like you, like me. But, I am not lesbian. Okay? Now, let's get off this topic because it's getting awkward...**

**I uh... hope you still liked it even though it's short. *smiles sheepishly***


End file.
